A Pair of Starcrossed Lovers
by Divine ms B
Summary: Shakespeare speaks the language of love. Can Catherine and Gil top that?


TITLE: A Pair of Star-crossed Lovers  
  
AUTHOR: Divine ms B (divinemsb77@yahoo.com)  
  
RATING: G  
  
SPOILERS: None  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own very little of this. The characters aren't mine and neither are most of the words. They belong to the great master himself - Shakespeare for those in doubt.  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: This came to me while working on my thesis at the research library - fabulous place - they have all the books you need like the Oxford Dictionary of Quotations. It's basically Gil and Cath and a whole lot of Shakespeare. 99 percent of the lines are quotes from various plays. I haven't bothered to name them - yes I'm lazy - but I can't help it.  
  
FEEDBACK: Yes Please!  
  
DEDICATION: To Tina - you know why. I could never have done it one my own. R&R - enjoy Divine ms B  
  
^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^  
  
'What do your read, my lord?'  
  
'Word, words, words.'  
  
'Hmmm did Greg say any thing?  
  
'Ay, he spoke Greek.'  
  
'To what effect?'  
  
'Nay, an I tell you that, I'll ne'er look i' the face again; but those that understood him smiled at one another and shook their heads; but, for my own part, it was Greek to me.'  
  
'Give me that man that is not passion's slave, and I will wear him in my heart's core, ay, in my heart of heart, as I do thee.'  
  
'Suit the action to the word, the word to the action.'  
  
'I must be cruel only to be kind.'  
  
'What! Frighted with false fire?'  
  
'The play's the thing wherein I'll catch the conscience of the king.'  
  
'And old man, broken with the storms of state is come to lay is weary bones among ye; give him a little earth for charity.'  
  
'I am not in the giving vein today.'  
  
'You and I are past our dancing days.'  
  
'A pair of star-crossed lovers.'  
  
'He does it with a better grace, but I do it more natural.'  
  
'I may command where I adore.'  
  
'He uses his folly like a stalking-horse, and under the presentation of that he shoots his wit.'  
  
'This like the howling of Irish wolves against the moon.'  
  
'His biting is immortal; those that do die of it do seldom or never recover.'  
  
'The portrait of a blinking idiot.'  
  
'I wonder that you will still be talking, Signior Gil: nobody marks you'  
  
'What! My dear Lady Disdain, are you yet living?'  
  
'Patch grief with proverbs.'  
  
'And where the offense is let the great axe fall.'  
  
'Down on your knees, and thank heaven, fasting, for a good man's love.'  
  
'I pray you, do not fall in love with me, for I am falser than vows made in wine.'  
  
'Come woo me, woo me; for now I am in a holiday humour and like enough to consent.'  
  
'Tempt not a desperate man.'  
  
'O Gil, Gil! Wherefore art thou Gil?'  
  
'You are called plain Cath, and bonny Cath, and sometimes Cath the crust; but Cath, the prettiest Cath in Christendom; Cath of Cath-Hall, my super- dainty Cath, for dainties are all cates; and therefore, Cath, take this of me, Cath of my consolation.'  
  
'O vile, intolerable, not to be endured.'  
  
'I am ashamed that women are so simple to offer war where they should kneel for peace.'  
  
'Your tale, sir, would cure deafness.'  
  
'Oh, but it already has.'  
  
'I thought the surgery did that.'  
  
'Ahh words, words, words.'  
  
'Yeah, but that was fun, wasn't it?'  
  
'Indeed it was my lady. I had no idea you knew Shakespeare that well.'  
  
'Well to quote the old man: "You taught me language; and profir on't is, I know how to curse, the red plague rid of you, for learning me your language!"'  
  
'Ahhh misery acquaints a man with strange bedfellows.'  
  
'What bloody man is that?'  
  
'In my mind's eye, Gil.'  
  
'He was a man, take him for all in all, I shall not look upon his like again.'  
  
'My gracious silence, hail!'  
  
'Do you not know I am a woman? When I think, I must speak.'  
  
'Out, vile jelly! Where is thy luster now?  
  
'There is a history in all men's lives, figuring the nature of the times deceased, the which observed, a man may prophesy, with a near aim, of the main chance of things as yet not come to life, which in their seeds and weak beginnings lie intreasured.'  
  
'O wonderful, wonderful, and most wonderful wonderful! And yet again wonderful.'  
  
'If it be love indeed, tell me how much.'  
  
'There's a beggary in the love that can be reckoned.'  
  
'I'll set a bound how far to be beloved.'  
  
'Then must thou needs find out new heaven, new earth.'  
  
'I wish you all the joy of the worm.'  
  
'O! Thou hast damnable iteration, and art, indeed, able to corrupt a saint.'  
  
'When sorrows come, they come not ingle spies, but in battalions.'  
  
'. an unlessoned girl, unschooled, unpractised; happy in this, she is not yet old, but she may learn; happier than this, she is not bred so dull but she can learn.'  
  
'The man that hath no music in himself, nor is not moved with concord of sweet sounds, is fit for treasons, stratagems, and spoils.'  
  
'But earthlier happy is the rose destilled, than that which withering on the virgin thorn grows, lives, and does, in single blessedness.'  
  
'There is divinity in odd numbers, either in nativity, chance or death.'  
  
'Thou cam'st on earth to make the earth my hell.'  
  
'Harp not that string.'  
  
'I shall despair. There is no creature loves me; and if I die, no soul will pity me; nay, wherefore should they, since that I myself find no pity to myself.'  
  
'My only love sprung from my only hate! Too early seen unknown, and known too late.'  
  
'We have seen better days.'  
  
'Words, words, mere words, no matter from the heart.'  
  
'Is there no respect of place, persons, nor time, in you?  
  
'I was adored once too.'  
  
'Let the rest be silence.'  
  
'Good morrow, Gil. Why, what's the matter that you have such a February face, so full of frost, of scorn and cloudiness.'  
  
'What's the news?  
  
'Methought I stood not in the smile of heaven.'  
  
'The power that I have on you is to spare you.'  
  
'Kill me tomorrow, let me live tonight.'  
  
'I kiss thee ere I killed thee.'  
  
'He was more than over-shoes in love.'  
  
'She's beautiful, and therefore must be wooed; she is a woman, therefore to be won.'  
  
'Off with his head.'  
  
'Madam, you have bereft me of all my words. Only my blood speaks to you in my veins.'  
  
'O sir, we quarrel in print, by the book, as you have books for good manners. I will name you the degrees. The first, the Retort Courteous; the second, the Quip Modest; the third, the Reply Churlich; the fourth, the Reproof Valiant; the fifth, the Countercheck Quarrelsome, the sixth, the Lie with Circumstance, the seventh, the Lie Direct.'  
  
'I have of late - but wherefore I know not - lost all my mirth, foregone all custom of exercise and indeed it goes so heavily with my disposition that this goodly frame, the earth, seems to me a sterile promontory. This most excellent canopy the air, look you, this brave o'erhanging, this majestetical roof fretted with golden fire - why, t appears no other thing to me than a foul and pestilent congregation of vapours.'  
  
'The night is long that never finds the day.'  
  
'All days are nights to see till I see thee, and nights bright days when dreams do show thee me.'  
  
'Music to hear, why hear'st though music sadly? Sweets with sweets war not, joy delights in joy. 'When you speak, sweet, I'd have you do it ever; when you sing, I'd have you buy and sell so, so give alms, pray so; and for ord'ring your affairs, to sing them too. When you do dance, I wish you a wave o'th' sea, that you might ever do nothing but that, move still, still so, and own no other function in each particular. Crowns that you are doing in present deeds, that all your acts are queens.'  
  
'Kind is my love today, tomorrow kind, still constant in wondrous excellence.'  
  
'From you have I been absent in the spring when proud-pied April dressed in all his trim, hath put a spirit of youth in everything.'  
  
'There's small choice in rotten apples.'  
  
'You may my glories and state depose, but not my griefs; still I am king of those.'  
  
'Comfort's in heaven, and we are on earth, where nothing lives but crosses, cares, and griefs.'  
  
'Each substance of a grief hath twenty shadows, which shows like grief itself.'  
  
'It cannot be, I find, but such a face should bear a wicked mind.'  
  
'Love, thou know'st, is full of jealousy.'  
  
'Did thou but know inly touch of love thou wouldest as soon go kindle fire with snow as seek to quench the fire of love with words.'  
  
'True hope is swift, and flies with swallows' wing.'  
  
'We turned o'er many books together. I fear he will prove the weeping philosopher when he grows old, being so full of unmannerly sadness in his youth. We know what we are, but not what we may be. Why, this midsummer madness?'  
  
'There is no darkness but ignorance.'  
  
'You are now sailed into the north of my lady's opinion, where you will hang like an icicle on a Dutchman's beard unless you do redeem it by some laudable attempt either of valour or policy.'  
  
'Why did is very midsummer madness.'  
  
'Be not afraid of greatness. Some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon 'em.'  
  
'If she be false, o then heaven mock itself! I'll not believe't.'  
  
'Men shut their doors against a setting sun.'  
  
'O, that way madness lies.'  
  
'There is nothing either good or bad, but thinking makes it so.'  
  
'The course of true love never did run smooth.'  
  
'Lovers and madmen have such seething brains, such shaping fantasies, that apprehend more than cool reason over comprehends.'  
  
'My bounty is boundless as the sea, my love is deep. The more I give to thee the more I have, for both are infinite.'  
  
'Love sought is good, but given unsought is better.'  
  
'Simple truth miscalled simplicity.'  
  
'Were you snarling all before I came?  
  
'Teach not thy lip such scorn, for it was made for kissing, lady, not for such contempt.'  
  
'Come, woo me, woo me, for now I am in a holiday humour, and like enough to consent.'  
  
'Can one desire too much of a good thing?'  
  
'His kissing is full of sanctity as the touch of holy bread.'  
  
'Mistress, know yourself; down on your knees and thank heaven, fasting for a good man's love.'  
  
'My lord, I will take my leave of you.'  
  
'You cannot, my lady, take from me anything I will more willingly part withal - except my life, your life, our life.'  
  
'Easy Gil. I'll be back. I just need to get some coffee. I'll be right back. Do you want some?' .. 


End file.
